The Wolf and the Witch
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: I own nothing Fem Harry story. Maybe a little OOC so comment and let me know what you think. Jacob/Fem Harry


**The Wolf and the Witch**

Charlie was excited that much Bella could tell one morning in early December as her father got ready for the day and moved about in the basement.

It had been three months since the Cullens left and Charlie was almost at his wit's end with his daughter when a call from his cousin, Petunia Dursley asking if we would be willing to take in his dead cousin, Lily's daughter. Poor Charlie hadn't known about Lily having a daughter up till that moment so he demanded an explanation as to why he was only learning about it now on top of Lily's death.

"Because the girl only now got to see Lily's will due to some issues with her school and it's community she put her foot down and demanded to see the will after being denied for 6 years by the circle of people who were supposed to protect her. It took her godfather dying and the loss of her pet for her to finally snap. You were listed amongst those who would take her in Charlie" Petunia explains as Charlie takes a seat and wipes a hand down his face.

"What else has changed because I sense some withheld information Petunia" Charlie says with a sigh as he can practically feel Petunia stiffen on the other end of the phone.

"The girl is the same as Lily if you know what I mean and was forced to kill someone, the same someone who took Lily and her husband's lives. She tracked us down a few months ago after completing the task for her community and just wanted to hide and be normal for a while. She showed me the will and I suggested you since you live alone or is your daughter with you?" Petunia asks as Charlie turns pale realizing what his second cousin had been forced to do and that she was a witch just like her mother.

"Alright send her my way I'd like to know Lily's daughter. What's her name?" Charlie asks as he hears a young girl's shout and dogs barking in the background.

"The girl's name is Jasmine but she asks others to call her Jazz" Petunia explains with a sigh before going on to describe the girl to him and apologize in advance for any quirks the girl had from her time with them, i.e. Vernon abusing her. It had been two weeks since that phone call and he was excited for today was the day Jazz came to stay with them.

Once he arrived at the airport he looked around for a girl fitting Petunia's description and spotted her with a backpack and dragging a big dog carrier behind her.

"Jazz?" Charlie asks softly as the girl drops her stuff and tackles the man into a hug as he realizes Petunia was right in the fact the girl had her mother's eyes. No mixture of her father's and her mother's just her mother's eyes as he held the slightly trembling girl close.

"Hi Uncle Charlie" Jazz says wobbly into his chest as he realizes she's tiny.

"Who do you have there?" Charlie asks as he motions to the large dog carrier.

"Oh there are two in there. Hiccup and Jack, English Setter puppies" Jazz explains with a sheepish look on her face. "Things got sort of lonely before I moved back in with Aunt Petunia and Dudley; I hope they won't be a problem. Just finished house training them" she explains quietly as Charlie ruffles her hair and grabs the kennel handle as they head out to the cruiser.

"I warn you now it's more than just me in the house, my daughter and your cousin Bella lives with me as well but she's a year older than you" Charlie explains a Jazz just nods with a soft smile.

"It's alright I used to be in a co-ed dorm back in Scotland" Jazz says with a shrug as her eyes light up for the first time in ages from what Petunia had explained. "I can help out around the house if you want since your letting me move in with the boys" she explains as two sets of yips come from the backseat.

Bella wouldn't notice Jazz's presence till one morning in January when Charlie finally had enough of the robotic silence and behavior. During the discussion she finally noted the third occupant of the house as Jazz moved about, placing a paper bag in front of Charlie and then digging out a bag of dog food out from under the sink.

"Good morning Uncle Charlie, sorry to interrupt, but I packed you some of last night's left overs and I'm going to head out to walk Hiccup and Jack" Jazz explains to Charlie as Bella just looks at the small black haired teenager with confusion.

"You didn't even notice when your cousin Jazz moved in with us last month nor the two puppies she brought with her that's how out of it you are being here Bella" Charlie points out gently as two white and black speckled puppies run into the kitchen at the sound of kibble hitting metal bowls.

"I'll improve I promise, I even got plans for tonight to go shopping and see a movie. Just please don't send me away" Bella begs softly as Hiccup and Jack crunch in the silence.

"Alright be safe and give Jazz a call if you're going to be in late since I work late tonight" Charlie relents as Bella nods as he gets up and leaves.

"You better have meant what you promised because I don't think Uncle Charlie can take much more of this Bella. Even with me and the boys here you didn't notice the changes I've made around the house" Jazz says quietly as Bella gives her cousin a critical eye then looks down to the two puppies practically sitting on her feet.

"When did you get here" Bella asks quietly as Jazz just sighs and picks up Hiccup before moving over to the kitchen table to sit.

"Near the beginning of December. I spent Christmas with you two. I ended up getting you a new bag for your school stuff and for Uncle Charlie I repainted the kitchen for him and got him some new work boots. For Billy I sent him home with the left overs and because Uncle didn't inform me Billy had a son my age I had to promise an IOU" Jazz explains quietly not liking the sort of dead look in her older cousins eyes.

"Well thanks Jazz I'll see you later" Bella says quietly heading for school, leaving Jazz to herself and the two dogs.

Jazz took one look at the phone Aunt Petunia gave her and decided to head out towards La Push for the day. She grabs the auto mechanics book she had been reading and the two dog leashes and leads the way out of the house, locking up as she went.

In the month she'd lived in Forks, Jazz had truly thrived and shed the skin and personality she'd had back in the UK where she had hid her potential and had dived head on into challenges and fights whereas now here in Forks she let people know she was smart and that she wouldn't hide and thought before jumping into any situation. She still maintained her kind, giving and no bullies part of herself but quieter than she was. Taking a life did that to a person though.

Jack sensing his master's distress barks and chases a squirrel in front of them to cheer her up as he pounced on the poor unsuspecting animal. It proved successful as Jazz giggled and lifted him up and kissed his nose as she spotted the Black residence up ahead. As she knocks on the door both Hiccup and Jack stiffen at her feet smelling the scent of wolf and not liking it one bit as Hiccup growls just as Billy opens the door.

"Hey Billy I was in the neighborhood with the dogs and thought since I was close by I'd come say hello" Jazz explains with a smile as Billy smiles back and lets her in.

"It's good to see you in better spirits than last I saw you Jasmine but it seems the dogs not so much" Billy chuckles nervously not realizing Jazz had picked up the same scent as she let her animagus senses take over to see what had Hiccup and Jack so upset.

"Yeah I am better and as for Hic and Jack they smell wolf as do I Billy" Jazz says quietly causing the poor man to fall still in his wheelchair. "Oh relax it's not like I'll talk all things considered you and your tribe KNOW which community I'm from and what I myself have done if rumors do spread around America like wildfire" she explains gently as it dawns on Billy that Charlie's cousin Lily had been a witch. It made sense to him her daughter would inherit the genes and potential. That and the luck of her father's line if the rumor was true she'd ended the dark lord over in Britain.

"I see well what you smell is Sam coming by for a moment to talk over two hours ago" Billy explains with a chuckle as Jazz just shakes her head and picks up Hiccup to soothe his distress.

"Will Jaccob turn as well?" Jazz asks curiously as Billy nods sadly only causing Jazz to join him and take his hands in hers. "Well Jake will still have a friend in me then if he does and you let Sam know that if he tries to force it or puts the pressure on to do so I will kick his arse. Shape shifting is a nasty business when emotions influence it so adding the pressure makes it hurt and more confusing when it does happen" she explains as Billy sees a hard glint enter eyes that he only saw in fighters.

"I'll let the boys know but I'm curious as to how you caught the scent?" Billy asks as Jazz just laughs and pulls out her wallet with a picture of herself in her animagus form, a pure black coated Japanese wolf dog lying down with Jack and Hiccup on its back.

"That is what we magicals call our animagus forms. It's ironic since my father was a stag that I would turn into a dog like my godfather" Jazz says with a fond smile as Billy looks to her curiously.

"What kind of dog did your godfather turn into?" Billy asks as Jazz out right laughs.

"If you believe in the tales of the Grimm like some of those idiots across the pond you'd get quite a shock in seeing Sirius change forms when he was alive he turned into a dog that resembled that of the Grimm from Divination symbols and stories of people who got that prediction seeing the black dog only to drop dead days later" Jazz explains as she pulls out her book to read in silence to take in Billy's company for a while. Billy took the silence as a comfortable one considering the girl sitting at his feet wasn't very talkative to begin with from what he got at Christmas. The pup she called Hiccup jumped up into his lap before curling up and falling asleep as Billy took it as invitation to pet the loyal little dog.

Jaccob would come home later that day from hanging out with Embry and Quil to this scene but with everyone asleep. He remembered Jazz from Christmas and wondered why she had come to visit now but was startled out of his thoughts by a cell phone ringing.

"Jazz speaking" Jazz says sleepily into her phone as Bella's voice comes from the other end.

"Hey Jasmine I'm going to be a little late with getting home since I'm getting a ride with Jessica so you and Charlie are going to have to fend for yourselves" Bella explains quietly as Jazz grunts at the use of her full name.

"Alright I'm at Billy's place currently but there are some left overs for Uncle Charlie if I don't get home within the next hour or two so I'll see you when I get home Bella, have fun with Jessica" Jazz says encouragingly into the phone before hanging up and looking to the two Black males who were staring at her.

"Hi Jake" Jazz greets sheepishly as Jack scratches at the boy's leg for attention.

"What brings you out here Jazz?" Jaccob asks as he notes the book she had been reading and then the sleeping dog in his dad's lap.

"I was out walking Hiccup and Jack here and I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd come say hello to you both but forgot you were at school so I kept Billy here company. But we fell asleep at some point I think" Jazz explains trying to remember obviously when she fell asleep.

"Why don't you give her a lift home Jake" Billy suggests as Jaccob nods eagerly while Jazz just smiles fondly at the pair.

"So was that Bella on the phone?" Jaccob asks her as he drove her home.

"Yeah she finally went out with some friends today. Poor Uncle Charlie had to put his foot down for that to happen though and it kinda hurt to realize Bella hadn't noticed me move in with them nor notice the noise Jack makes when he causes mischief" Jazz explains looking out the passenger window sadly as Jaccob looks at her in surprise.

"She didn't notice you moved in?" Jaccob asks incredulously as she only nods not wanting him to see how genuinely hurt she had been by it. That her own family that wanted her hadn't noticed her presence in the house.

"It's okay though it's not like I don't understand what she's going through but I at least made the effort to stand back up and move on with my life" Jazz says thinking back on Cedric as Jake looks at her curiously. "I had a boyfriend during my fourth year of boarding school and during an incident involving a school tournament he died. I spent two weeks alone and in isolation due to my shock but one day I woke up and it was like a light bulb went off telling me that sure it was horrible he died but I needed to move on otherwise life would leave me behind in my grief" she explains as Hiccup licks her face.

"Well hopefully Bella improves so you can get to know each other" Jaccob says giving her a hopeful smile at the idea. Jazz realized then that Jake liked Bella and that was why he was so hopeful.

"Thanks for the ride Jake, maybe we can hang out sometime?" Jazz asks with a hopeful smile as Jake nods as the dogs jump out of the car and race to the house.

"Sure maybe I can show you some things with the Rabbit" Jake says as Jazz smiles brightly at him before heading into the house.

It would be two days later that Bella would pick up the bikes and drag Jazz down to the reservation with Hiccup in tow since Charlie took Jack for the day. During those two days Jazz had been talking and getting to know Jake better and he getting to know her better as Jake slowly realized he had made a loyal friend in the girl at that little Christmas party Charlie had thrown.

"Bella I don't think Uncle Charlie would approve of this" Jazz argues softly knowing distinctly which route her cousin was taking now and didn't want to be a part of it. She'd been down that road and she'd nearly died because of it with her right hand as the reminder. Jazz just follows Bella to the shed out back as Bella calls out for Jake.

Jaccob came out to greet Bella happily but noticed the unhappy looking Jazz as she gave the truck bed the stink eye before heading into the garage with another book on auto mechanics. Once Bella explained what she wanted down with the two bikes Jake understood why Jazz had been upset when Bella made them both promise not to say anything to Billy or Charlie.

"I still think this is an idiotic idea and want nothing to do with it but if this is what it takes to make you less of a walking time bomb then fine" Jazz hisses heading out to the truck while Bella visited with Jake. Hiccup whined and pawed at Jazz's foot forcing her to take a breath and look at her furry companion.

Bella looked to the truck and noticed her younger cousin holding up her dog as she talked to it like it could understand her before pointing to something in the book she was reading.

"You know you probably should consider apologizing to Jazz" Jaccob says quietly from inside the hood of the Rabbit as Bella looks at him curiously. Jake would look up to see the curious look and feel dread in his stomach at the idea that the girl he liked had ignored his new, mechanic and car interested friend and the fact that said friend was the cousin made the dread worse.

"I know I just don't know how. Jasmine is so quiet at home you don't even hear her moving about in the night when she gets up to put her dogs out. Hearing her rant earlier was the most I've gotten out of her in the last few days" Bella explains weakly as they both spot Jazz open the car door to let Hiccup out.

Jazz had heard what Bella said and slammed the car door shut again and laid down across the seats with her book fuming since that had been an outright lie. Bella hadn't tried to apologize nor was Jazz herself quiet when she moved about, the opposite in fact she made enough noise to let Uncle Charlie know she was up since she knew he'd been sleeping horribly with Bella's night terrors.

"My cousin is a liar Hiccup so between you and me we can only depend on Uncle Charlie family wise to know who will have our backs and protect us while we protect him. We can depend on Billy and Jake too but they have the tribe to think about so not them so much" Jazz says quietly as Jake knocks on the window of the passenger side noticing Jazz laying out with Hiccup sitting on her stomach.

"Bella says it's time for you guys to head home but I'll call you later?" Jake asks with that smile that she had come to realize in the last few days she couldn't resist. All he got in response was grumbling and the click of an unlocking truck door before she hugged him.

"Yeah you call me later so we can talk properly" Jazz says quietly as Hiccup jumps into her lap to avoid Bella.

As the two girls enter the house Jazz gently grabs the back of Bella's sweater. Bella looks to the girl curiously as she notices the eyes weren't giving away what her cousin was thinking.

"Lie to Jake again about what's going on between us and I will kick your ass and report to Uncle Charlie what you're up to promise or no promise because I know for a fact Jake likes you and as his friend I will try to protect him. If you want to apologize for ignoring me just don't since I don't take apologies that no one means. You were and are so wrapped up in whatever happened before I arrived not to care about me fine, but make sure you try your damn hardest to make it up to those around you who you do care about" Jazz growls quietly before stomping into the house and leaving a speechless and hurt Bella behind. That night the night terrors were worse than usual as some sort of karma for Jazz's threat.

The next day Jazz just slipped out in her animagus form with Hiccup and Jack, leaving a note for Charlie explaining she had gone down to La Push to catch some sleep on the beach and that she'd be home later. When Charlie read the note he felt horrible for Jazz that she had lost sleep because of his and Bella's problems.

On the beach Sam Uley found the Japanese wolf dog and two English setter puppies napping without an owner in sight. When he tried to pick up the puppies first the supposedly sleeping wolf dog snarled at him and took a go for his hands while Paul and Jared just laughed at their leader's misfortune. They stopped laughing though when they picked up the weird scent coming off the dog. The dog got up and trotted into the trees with the puppies in tow only to look back at all three of them giving them a look that said 'well aren't you going to follow?'.

"Are we being bossed around by a stray dog?" Paul asked incredulously as they follow the dog into the trees only to yell out when it changed from dog to a small teenage girl with wild short black hair, petite body build and emerald eyes. Probably didn't help things that Paul was now staring at her fair sized chest either eliciting a growl from the girl.

"One I am not a stray dog and two I thought Billy told you wolves about me otherwise you would have left me alone to nap" Jazz grumbles as realization dawns on poor Sam.

"So you're the witch Billy asked us to leave alone and cooperate with if you got involved with the cold ones" Sam says as the poor witch turns pale.

"Vampires, you have to got to be joking. Vampires seriously of all the places Uncle Charlie had to live it was the place where shifters and vampires frequent" the girl groans, pinching her nose before snapping her gaze to them.

"Were the Cullens vampires?" Jazz asks as Sam nods eliciting a snarl from the woman that caused poor Jared who'd been quiet in the whole exchange to step back. "I am so going to have words with Bella for this" she growls as Sam looks on concerned.

"Oh don't worry you big pansies I won't clue her in but there will be words for endangering Uncle Charlie by dating a vampire" Jazz mutters waving them off when Paul squawked at being called a pansy. "Get over it you idjit I call those who try to wake me up and step back when I snarl a pansy. Most wet themselves but you guys didn't so you get off with a onetime calling only" she explains with a smile before stalking off.

"Sam I do believe you get to explain to Billy that you managed to upset the witch" Jared points out quietly. Sam only gives his pack mate a look before turning back to the direction Jazz stomped off in.

In the end Jazz didn't say anything but ended up going to Jake's to put her new knowledge to the test and have him show her how to fix the bikes.

"You going to tell me what had you stomping over to my place?" Jaccob asks quietly as Jazz lies under the hood of the Rabbit fixing something he hadn't thought to look at but changed his mind after she showed him the book.

"Someone finally clued me into who the Cullens were and how that related to my family" Jazz grumbles as Jaccob sits down to listen as then Jazz goes onto rant over the stupidity of older boys and girls since this all pertained to what happened between the youngest Cullen and her cousin.

By the time the pair finished for the day it was too late to drive anywhere due to the rain so Jazz stayed overnight at the Black home to the delight of Billy and embarrassment of Jaccob as Billy told her stories of him and his older sisters. After that night Jake started spending more time with Bella than Jazz so she started spending more time with Billy and learning about the legends of the Quilette tribe.

A month later things changed again after Jaccob went to see a movie with Bella and a classmate of hers, Mike Newton. Jazz watched on concerned as her cousin tried calling Jaccob and only got Billy at the phone telling her that Jaccob was sick and that he'd have him call her when he was better. Jazz had seen the changes in his mood swings and temper from the sidelines as Bella and Jake got closer while she was soon forgotten by both. When Bella was with Jake, Jazz was inside visiting and taking care of Billy with the help of her growing puppies now a year old.

"It'll pass when that Cullen boy returns Jazz you'll see and when he does return Jake will have you there for him" Billy one day comforted on a particularly bad day for the young girl. It had been the anniversary of the death of Cedric and all she had for company was one Billy Black, her two dogs Hiccup and Jack and a two hour conversation with Charlie.

"I know Billy and when it does happen I'll be the friend he needs, but to be honest even if I want more I won't play second fiddle to my stupid older cousin" Jazz says quietly before flipping the page in her album to show him another picture as she had been showing him pictures of happier times at Hogwarts. Billy only smiled sadly at the small girl knowing she'd been second fiddle before and hadn't enjoyed it.

"I know sweet heart now tell me the story behind this picture" Billy said softly as Jazz went into the tale behind the picture Billy had pointed at.

Bella eventually had enough and dragged Jazz down to the Black house to have Jaccob tell her that he couldn't see her or Jazz anymore as Jazz just watched on from the inside of the truck with a sad smile on her face as Jaccob only flinched back from it feeling horrible for leaving both girls behind. Later that night Jaccob would come to visit Bella and Jazz only to find Bella and no Jazz.

"She said she was meeting someone, a friend from home up in Port Angels and wouldn't be back till tomorrow after getting a phone call when we got home earlier" Bella explains quietly as Jake nods and leaves back the way he came. Jazz truthfully was sitting on the beach at La Push in her animagus form with her dogs sleeping on either side of her as she softly howls her pain away. The pain of being shut out and the pain of her total loss after getting a message from Neville explaining the death of Andromeda and that he would be coming over the pond to drop Teddy off into her care. She had cried when she told Charlie about it and how much it hurt to see the older woman who had encouraged her to find Aunt Petunia and Dudley and then ultimately for having Petunia track him down gone.

The wolves on patrol that night heard her mournful cries and wondered what had upset their witch as Billy had come to call her from all the time she spent with him. That and the fact she had been upset that her people hadn't recorded nor reported that a coven of vampires, veggie vampires but vampires all the same were living amongst the muggles. That they had let a muggle get involved with the coven.

Sam finally having the courage approached the little witch and sat with her till her cries died down to little hiccup like whimpers as he sat at her side giving silent comfort to her.

 _"What's wrong little witch"_ Sam asks letting her into their link knowing that Jaccob wasn't on patrol tonight.

 _"Pack mother gone, pack teacher and pack sister gone, left behind our pup for me to take care of"_ was all he got out of the little witch as she let loose another soft howl. Jared and Embry felt her grief as the images of the people she spoke of flashed through her head as they saw an older woman holding a two nearly three year old child, then of a man aged slightly beyond his years before it changed to that of a true werewolf and then finally of a woman who looked like the older woman but her hair and eyes kept changing color.

 _"We're sorry for your loss Jazz"_ Embry says softly as Sam lets the link go as Jazz herself had fallen asleep. Sam shifted back and carried her to Emily's where Emily let her sleep on the couch with the two English setters. Early the next morning Jazz got up before the young couple, made them a small breakfast and left a note before anyone showed up at the house and went to the meeting point to pick up Teddy from Neville.

It would be a surprised Bella that comes home from confronting the pack to Jazz playing with a young toddler on the floor in the living room while Charlie read the paper.

"Whose baby is that?" Bella asks causing Jazz jump slightly and look up at Bella.

"This little guy Bella is my godson, Teddy Lupine" Jazz says softly as Bella shrugs and heads to the kitchen while Jazz just watches her go with a hard look in her eyes before it softened as she turned to Charlie. "I'm going to go to see Billy and introduce the old man to Teddy. I think with the little guy around it'll brighten up things at his place" she explains before whistling for Hiccup and Jack to head out.

"Be safe" Charlie calls out after her as Bella peeks out from the kitchen questioningly.

"Where is Jasmine going Charlie?" Bella asks as Charlie just sighs having noted his daughter's lack of interest in their cousin Jazz.

"If you paid a little more attention to Jazz you would know that she spends most of her time down at La Push taking care of Billy and spending time with the old man. I think honestly that they take care of each other when she's over there. Jazz was just taking Teddy over to introduce to the old man since Teddy will be going with her everywhere now that he's here" Charlie explained giving his daughter a look as Bella turns back to the kitchen with a chided air about her.

"Billy I brought a special visitor" Jazz calls out softly as she enters the Black home knowing Jaccob was over at Emily's with the other wolf boys. Billy rolled into the hallway and his face lit up slightly at the little baby in her arms as she gently hands him over to the man.

"Now Teddy this is Billy and Billy this is my little cub, Teddy or as Charlie knows him as the adorable godson" Jazz explains as Teddy keeps his hair the black of Jazz's but changes his eyes to the brown of Billy's to Billy's surprise.

"He's really something Jazz, how can he change his coloring?" Billy asks as he sits the baby on his lap while Jazz sits down on the couch to explain.

"Just like his mum, he is a Metamorphmagus, but recently from what I got from my friend is that he's been displaying early traits of his dear dad, who was a true child of the moon or as regular people know them as werewolves" Jazz explains fondly as she tickles Teddy's stomach eliciting baby laughter. "I hope now that he's here I'll be a good mum and that maybe when he's older that the boys could run with us since we wouldn't anyone getting bitten or scratched" she says gently as Billy gently bounces the boy on his lap.

"I'm sorry to hear about the boy's grandmother" Billy says softly as Jazz nods taking Teddy back into her lap for silent comfort.

"I am too but I'm hoping with pictures and some stories I do have of Andromeda, Remus and Tonks that Teddy will hopefully know who is family was outside myself as his godmother" Jazz says softly before Billy changes the topic to a lighter one about her books and the little project she'd been working on by revamping the bike Sirius had left behind for her. Jaccob would come home to his dad rolling into the living room with a blanket and an old baby carrier that his sister who now lived in Hawaii with her family left behind. He walked into the room and spotted Jazz asleep with a sleeping baby on her chest and the world just faded away as he imprinted on the little witch.

"When did she get back dad?" Jaccob asks tightly not happy about this new development as Billy gently covers a sleeping Jazz with the blanket and lays the small 3 year old into the carrier with a blanket as well.

"This afternoon while you were out. She got home this morning with her godson and thought it best to introduce me to Teddy since she'll still be coming around" Billy explains as his son quickly leaves the room obviously not happy to have imprinted on his friend and not Bella.

Jazz would wake up the next day to Teddy making noises demanding to be fed and somewhat hushed voices in the kitchen, arguing.

"C'mon cub lets head home and have breakfast" Jazz says softly using the carrier and heading outside slamming the front door as she went to notify the arguing Blacks that she had left with Teddy and the dogs. On her way into Forks she ran into Emily who stopped her so she could coo at how cute Teddy was.

"Do you want to help me prepare breakfast for the boys?" Emily asks as Jazz looks a little doubtful.

"I don't know Emily things between Jake and I have been strained for a while so I don't think I'll be welcomed. Especially if Bella is there and then I'll have to explain my connection to everyone and then things will only get worse" Jazz explains quietly looking down at Teddy as Emily looks at the poor girl sympathetically.

"Please Jazz I know I'd like the company and two sets of hands are better than one plus I think Sam would like to meet your little man" Emily pleads as Jazz sighs and lets the older girl drag her to her truck with the dogs behind her.

The pack plus Bella were shocked to find Emily sitting down at the table with a baby carrier in front of her and a baby in her lap while a soft voice could be heard singing in the kitchen.

"Sitting here tonight, by the fire light

It reminds me I already have more than I should

I don't need fame, no one to know my name

At the end of the day, Lord I pray

I have a life that's good

Two arms around me

Heaven to ground me

and a family that always calls me home

Four wheels to get there

Enough love to share and a

sweet, sweet, sweet song

At the end of the day, Lord I pray

I have a life that's good

Sometimes I'm hard on me,

when dreams don't come easy

I wanna look back and say I did all that I could

At the end of the day, Lord I pray

I have a life that's good

Two arms around me

Heaven to ground me

and a family that always calls me home

Four wheels to get there

Enough love to share and a

sweet, sweet, sweet song

At the end of the day, Lord I pray

I have a life that's good

At the end of the day, Lord I pray

I have a life that's good"

They hear the voice sing softly as Emily just smiles fondly in the direction of the kitchen before looking to Sam and pointing to the English Setters to give him a clue.

"Jazz is here?" Embry asks in glee as he and Jared smell the food before looking to Emily in explanation.

"I ran into Jazz on my way home from the store as she was heading home with this little guy and her dogs. I asked her to help prepare breakfast, but it took some convincing on my part before she relented. When we got here she kicked me out of the kitchen and told me to visit with Teddy here while she did breakfast as thank you for the other day" Emily explains softly as Teddy makes a cry for attention. Hiccup looked up from his spot on the floor totally attentive to the new little master and pack mate.

"But can she be here? Does she know about the pack?" Bella asks as the older members of the pack share a look just as Teddy goes and blows both his and Jazz's cover by changing his hair blue with how tense everyone in the room is.

"Did Teddy's hair just change color?" Sam asks as Jazz comes into the room with a giant bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Crap he changed his hair color didn't he" Jazz says softly putting the bowl down and taking the now upset Teddy in her arms and steps outside with him while Jake and Bella just gawk at where she went.

"Looks like the wolf is out of the bag, again" Embry sighs as Paul smacks him knowing this was serious since Bella wasn't supernatural and if the Cullens returned it meant that their witch and new pack member wasn't safe.

"Jazz is what we as the pack call the La Push witch as Billy called her since she spends so much time with him" Sam says with a sigh as they hear a soft hum come from outside the front door.

"What does that have anything to do with what Teddy did?" Bella demands as Jack growls at her.

"It's because Bella like the boys did I had a secret that I had to keep in order to keep those around me not in the know safe otherwise someone from my community would have come across the pond and dealt with the issue if my secret spread beyond those who needed to know like Charlie, Billy and the pack. I am a spell casting witch and have been like these boys have been wolves since the day i was born. Teddy here just happens to be a wizard with special talents as you saw and once he's older will be like his father before him as a child of the moon" Jazz explains in the tone of a pack leader that surprises them all.

"Why didn't I need to know since you live with Charlie and I?" Bella demands as Jazz's eyes go from soft to hard as she focuses in on Bella.

"Because Bella before I arrived you were hanging around vampires and once I learned of this fact I deemed it unsafe to tell you because of the simple fact that if word is to be believed they will come back one day because the youngest Cullen loves you and one little attack from a coven mate won't keep him away for long. And I learned from the pack they had abilities to boot, that the one you were seeing could read minds so no you didn't need to know" Jazz explains as Bella flinches at the mention of Edward only hardening the younger girl's resolve.

"He couldn't read my mind though" Bella says weakly as Jazz hands Teddy over to Emily before dragging Bella outside.

"You idiot wanker of a cousin Bella, it doesn't matter that Edward Cullen couldn't and can't read your mind you would tell him in a heartbeat if he asked why he can't get into my head so once again Bella I deemed you unsafe to know because I came here to be semi normal and live the life of a teenager my age should live, but now I have the pack and Teddy to think about and protect on top of Uncle Charlie so get over the fact he knew before you did, yourself and wake up" Jazz snarls letting her canine nature through as she rants at her cousin while Bella flinches back from her fearful of the small girl for the first time.

"Why does Charlie know?" Bella demands weakly as Jazz snarls and blows up a fair sized rock with a snarled bombarda maxima.

"Because Bella he knew my mother was a witch and he knew I had the potential for it so Uncle Charlie knows and he knows about Teddy and what will happen when he gets older. And two things stop referring to the man who is your father by his first name it is out right rude where I come from to refer to him as such and second do you realize what you've down by hanging out with vampires?" Jazz demands of Bella as Jake and Sam step out to separate the two if it turns into a physical fight after hearing the explosion.

"I bet not because with what's happened while you were in their care you painted a target on Uncle Charlie's back and the backs of myself and my godson. I now have to live looking over my shoulder again because you pissed off a vampire by killing her mate" Jazz snarls before stomping into the house and back into the kitchen where the pack can hear a smash then a little muttering of Latin. Sam follows her inside while Jaccob goes to comfort Bella.

"Remind me I owe you 20 bucks" Paul says to Jared as the boy nods as they watch Emily bounce a now black haired and brown eyed Teddy as he giggles at Emily.

"He is cute, but why was Jazz so angry" Embry notes as Hiccup and Jack head into the kitchen.

"Because Embry, Jazz is a mother now and Teddy is her cub so his safety comes first then Charlie's and herself last. Also if you haven't noticed with how she can change into her spirit animal she might have sensed the bond you formed with her the other night so she knows now you are her pack, the ones she can turn to for help. Jazz is also a teenager like you with insecurities and issues of her own" Emily explains softly giving a meaningful look between Jaccob whose come back into the room with Bella and the kitchen where Jazz was with her dogs.

"Never thought of it that way" Embry says looking properly chastised as Emily just stands up and heads into the kitchen with Teddy to comfort the younger girl having gotten to know her over the course of the morning. She enters the kitchen to find Jazz leaning over the counter slightly shaking, as if forcing her tears back.

"Oh Jazz" Emily says softly pulling the younger girl into her arms to cry while Teddy turned his hair gray asking Jazz in his little color language if she was sad.

"It hurts Emily, it really does watching him with her and knowing I'll always play second best with how much he likes her" Jazz hiccups having put a silencing charm on the small space for a little privacy as Emily holds her while she shakes and tries to contain her sobs.

"I know Jazz and one day he'll wake up and see how much he's missed out on with you and how much time he wasted searching for love and had it waiting for him" Emily soothes as Jazz only cries harder in her pain and in her frustration with Bella and how much trouble they're in.

"She's put us in so much danger and I don't know how to tell Uncle Charlie why I spend so much time down here other than to say Billy needs me, but knowing so does Uncle Charlie with Bella still in the house as a vampire magnet" Jazz cries softly as Emily just holds her and wonders how much of this she'd discussed with Billy and how much she'd kept to herself. Once Jazz calms herself and cleans herself of the evidence of her breakdown with magic she brings out the rest of the pack's breakfast before heading outside with Teddy and her dogs giving herself space.

It would be later that night that Emily confides in Sam with what had been revealed to her by Jazz and how much it worried her that the younger girl had only found happiness here with Charlie only to learn her cousin Bella had tarnished it with the dangers of vampires.

"I don't know what to do for her Sam and from what we talked about in the kitchen after her argument with Bella I know without a doubt she senses the imprint Jaccob made even if she hasn't figured out what it is. She knows how she feels about him and only gets suffering in return for it" Emily explains quietly as the couple lay in bed. Sam ponders over her words and remembers the talks with Billy Black to know his imprint is right and that their little witch had the weight of the world placed on her shoulders too soon and too young before she got the freedom to be what she wanted.

Jazz herself was sound asleep in Charlie's room with her Uncle Charlie as he held her in his sleep while little Teddy slept in Bella's old crib that Jazz had painted black. Charlie had seen how tense and upset his cousin had been when she came home with Bella, but hadn't said anything, only gone on with the normal routine, but offered to stay with her as she fell asleep that night after Bella had gone to bed.

Two weeks later found Jazz sitting with Emily in Emily's house in the kitchen as they talked about something Teddy did while Bella sat in the living room moping since the boys were all out on patrol.

"He finally spoke" Jazz states proudly looking down into the little playpen Emily had gotten for Teddy as Teddy sleeps in it. Emily squeals quietly before demanding what he said.

"He called for his Unca Char" Jazz says with a tearful smile as Emily pats the girl's arm.

"He'll be calling for you his mama before long just wait and see Jazz" Emily says softly as Jazz looks to the living room sharply having felt her wards on the house go off as Bella leaves.

"Watch Teddy for me I'll be right back" Jazz asks softly before following Bella out and in the direction of the cliff jumping cliffs.

"Shit what does she think she's doing" Jazz curses softly racing after her cousin and just as Bella jumps Jazz grabs her arm to try and stop her only to get dragged with her. Hitting the water hard, Jazz swam to the surface and coughed up some water before diving back under and grabbing her cousin. She spots red as she makes a break for the shore in a mad dash realizing the vampire was with them in the water. Once on shore she lays Bella out and begins CPR like Uncle Charlie had shown her one day before Christmas.

That's the scene Jaccob comes racing to as Bella finally comes to and coughs up a lung full of water only to be slapped by his imprint.

"What in the royal fuck were you thinking Isabella Swan? Wait you weren't. What would have happened to Renee, Charlie and Jaccob if I hadn't been here to save your sorry death wish arse" Jazz screeches trembling from the cold as she stands up looking even smaller than she was and spots Jaccob.

"Jake is here you can be his problem because cousin of mine I am done since you just about managed the deed so many from my community have tried and failed to do for YEARS" Jazz snarls shoving past him and shifting into her wolf dog form and heading back to Emily's only to learn that Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack while out hunting with Uncle Charlie for wolves. Emily quickly got Jazz into some dry clothes as Charlie came to get her to take home to get ready for the funeral. Meanwhile Jaccob was on the Swan doorstep watching Bella leave with a Cullen to save the bloodsucker who had left her.

At the funeral Jazz held her Uncle's hand and kept him together as he gave his piece about his friend and how those that loved Harry were going to miss him. Through the whole thing Jake watched his imprint and wondered how she could be so strong for Charlie and for Teddy after all the crap she'd been through over the years. He asked her as much later as they all spent some time at the Clearwater house to comfort Sue and her children Seth and Leah.

"I'm not strong Jaccob, just numb since I've seen so many I love and care about go before their time. There's a difference so if feeling numb helps me get through this for Uncle Charlie and gets me home to my godson at the end of the day so be it" Jazz says softly before moving forward to comfort Seth the youngest and newest wolf after his sister, Leah while Jaccob just looked on sadly wondering where things went wrong with him and Jazz.

Leah who had seen the exchange and who'd heard the rumors knew that Black had screwed up big time by pushing Jasmine Swan to the way side for the older cousin as she watched the petite woman comfort her brother with a hug and some encouraging words that work as Seth brightens up slightly.

"Thank you for coming and helping Seth, Jasmine" Sue says after seeing her son brighten up slightly.

"It was nothing Mrs. Clearwater I just told him something that someone once told me. That his dad maybe gone but he'll see him again one day that he should cherish the time he did get and focus on the living" Jazz explains with a sad smile remembering Andromeda's words after the funerals of Remus and Tonks.

"Must be a wise person" Sue notes noticing the fond look in the girl's eyes as they turn sad.

"That she was, but for now Mrs. Clearwater my Uncle Charlie is waiting for me" Jazz says before heading out to the police cruiser and heading home.

Two days later Jazz wakes up to shouting and Teddy now crying because of it.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on" Edward hears a young girl demand with a baby on her hip as he climbs up the stairs with Bella in his arms. "Oi put her down and get out so her FAMILY can tend to her you wanker" she growls at him quickly hiding the baby from his sight and mind. He puts Bella down on her bed with a promise he'd be back soon only to find the girl now glaring at him balefully and pointing to the door.

"Know this Edward Cullen that if you do come back I will inform Uncle Charlie and if that doesn't work I'll use some of my tricks to make sure you stay out of this house" the girl growls at him as he tries to get into her head only to find a titanium wall and being pushed out both mentally and physically out having the door slammed behind him.

"That was her stupid boy toy?" Jazz demands increduously of Charlie as he nods at his cousin turned second daughter as she just rubs a hand down her face in stress as he finally takes note of some of the fine gray hairs in the crow's nest that is her short black hair.

"Why don't you take Hiccup, Jack and Teddy down to the reservation and spend some time with Billy? I know he's missed you with how much time you've been spending with Bella and Emily" Charlie suggests to Jazz gently as she yawns and nods before doing as he suggested and walked to the Black home in her animagus form carrying Teddy in a fabric sling while Hiccup and Jack carried the night bag between them.

"Billy are you up?" Jazz calls out quietly trying not to wake Teddy as she walks past a sleeping Jaccob to find Billy in the kitchen trying to do dishes.

"Here watch Teddy and I'll do that" Billy hears Jazz say softly taking the dish cloth and the plate he was trying to wash from him as she places a sleeping Teddy in his lap.

"You are a blessing in disguise I hope you know that Jazz" Billy chuckles quietly before heading to the small living room to watch TV with Jack as back up while Hiccup stayed and kept Jazz company while she cleaned the kitchen.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Billy hears Jazz sing softly as he hears movement in Jaccob's room notifying him he'd heard Jazz as well.

Jaccob slowly and quietly gets up to check the kitchen as he finds Jazz on her hands and knees cleaning in her pajamas as she moved on into another song unaware of her audience as her song hits home for the young shifter.

"I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover and

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

Jazz sings softly as Jake just heads the living room to sit with his dad and make sense of the last few days and couple weeks.

"You finally noticed" Billy comments as Teddy wakes up and changes his hair to that of Jazz's hair then Jaccob's eyes. Jake just looks to his dad confused before his dad just sighs as Teddy opens his mouth and calls out for Jazz.

"Mama" Teddy calls out loudly as Jazz comes into the room quick as lightning to take Teddy into her arms with a squeal and back into the kitchen to Billy's open amusement as Jaccob watches on with adoration in his eyes for the small girl as they hear her cooing at the toddler before feeding him his breakfast.

"I really messed up" Jaccob says quietly to both the amusement of Billy but Jazz as well as unknown to Jake she could hear the discussion going on.

"Yes you did Jake, but from how hard she's been trying for you and being your friend by helping protect Bella and being patient with you she's shown she is willing to fight for what you have to give" Billy explains as the house phone goes off in the kitchen.

"Black residence, Jazz speaking" Jazz answers softly as Bella speaks.

"Hey Jasmine do you think you could come with me to the Cullens house. They need to speak with us both since you know about them" Bella explains into her cell phone with Edward sitting nearby only to flinch when she hears a dog snarl in the background.

"And how is that they know that I know they're vampires, Bella" Jazz demands in a dangerously soft tone causing Bella to flinch slightly again.

"I may have told them about you and Teddy" Bella says quietly as Jazz holds the phone back on her end and takes a deep breath to soothe the rage and failing.

"You told them what exactly Isabella" Jazz snarls eliciting concern from her boys in the other room.

"Everything" Bella says as Edward comforts her being able to hear Jazz's every word.

"Tell your precious Cullen since I know he's there that I will come alone and that if this involves what I think it does there will be words and a few of my tricks if I don't like what this coven has to say that I promise Isabella" Jazz explains in a deadly tone before slamming the phone shut.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" Billy asks as Jazz roughly digs out her change of clothes and heads to the bathroom without answering as Teddy changes his hair to fire truck red, a color they hadn't seen yet to say that his Mama was furious and Jaccob caught onto this as Teddy pat his legs for Hiccup and Jack's attention as Jazz came out in a long black summer dress with a long sleeved off the shoulders green top before she marched off and out the front door apprating to the Cullen's place having investigated it once without Bella or the dogs around. All Jaccob heard was the crack before he headed off to see Sam about the return of the Cullens.

Carlisle felt a sense of dread at the knock at the front door as Esme answered the door to reveal a petite black haired girl who looked to be a year younger than Bella with emerald green eyes and a crow's nest of black hair with strands of gray throughout it. But that wasn't what caught Esme's attention when she let the girl in it was the scar on her right hand that looked like writing as she lead the girl into the room where Bella was waiting with the rest of the Cullen clan. Jasper recognized her first having gone off with Alice to explore Europe and stumbling upon one of the magical communities there and the products they had made for their kind and the celebrations of the Girl-Who-Conquered, a young girl defeating a dark lord a year ago that day the same one they had visited the magical Alley, fitting the description Bella had given them of her younger cousin.

"Isabella said you wished to see me" Jazz says quietly as Jasper feels the strong rage and distrust and fear underneath the calm facade she displayed and let Edward know as much that Bella had angered the girl by telling them all about her young cousin who seemed human but wasn't and that her godson was the same with a couple extra things.

"Yes I am Carlisle and this is my mate Esme and I am head of this family. Bella wished to put her mortality up to a vote and since you know by extension yourself" Carlisle explains slowly as Jasper feels the girl's anger spike and a small growl comes deep from the girl's throat as she takes a deep breath, obviously counting to ten Rosalie notes with satisfaction before the girl speaks.

"You obviously want to know how I know what you are and it seems from the empath's reaction he knows exactly who I am so I'll just start off with introductions since you Yanks so rudely didn't ask me personally for my name instead turning to Isabella. I am Jasmine Swan formerly Potter and I am a witch, a spell casting witch who has survived a lot not to have her choice of mortality taken away from her all because her twat of a cousin decided to give away secrets not her own" Jazz says dangerously as Carlisle blanches and if he could pale he would have turned beyond the point of a ghost having had encounters with the magicals during his time in Volterra with the Volturi. "I hope that your governing body doesn't know I'm here or that I'm raising a naturally born child of the moon otherwise things may just get messy down the line" she continues as Alice quickly shakes her head no.

"Good now to the matter of this vote you invoked Isabella, dragging me away from my godson and a lovely breakfast with the Black men" Jazz says pleasantly as Rosalie just smiles at the girl in pride that she didn't want to turn nor be cowed or forced to turn. "I will not be a part of this vote since this is solely your decision Isabella, but know if the vote goes your way that I will talk Uncle Charlie into letting me stay with Emily more often than not because I will not be responsible for my actions in your presence since I will have to be the one to comfort Uncle Charlie when you do turn" she growls causing Bella to flinch and Edward to growl at the witch.

"Shut it you sparkly pansy you have no right to growl at me so don't do it again otherwise I will do something none of your coven mates can stop, a simple fire charm after ripping you limb from limb in my other form" Jazz says softly pulling out her holly phoenix feather wand to cast a silent incendio charm. Emmett looks on in childish glee as Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice flinch back while Jasper remains blank.

"Can you show us more magic?" Emmett demands in childish glee causing s shift in the witch's emotions and for it to soften her appearance as she gave the bigger male an indulgent smile as she cast another silent spell as a bunch of small doves come out of her wand and fly about her before she makes them disappear again. Jazz sat quietly during the vote as everyone but Edward. herself and Rosalie voted yes.

"Now that we have voted what will you do Jasmine" Carlisle asks respectfully as the girl stood up and straightened out the skirt of her dress.

"I will remain quiet as I always have, but know that I will side with the wolves at the end of the day if they were to invoke that little treaty you set up with them" Jazz says with a shrug before disappearing with a small crack as Bella slumps a little realizing the things were harder than they would have been had Jasmine stayed in her part of the world. At the Swan residence Jazz is backing a bag to stay over at the Black's for a few days having set up a deal with Uncle Charlie to stay there for three days and four nights here with him and the reverse at the Blacks. It would change otherwise if Bella dropped her boy toy as she so nicely put it to Charlie since she viewed the boy as a bad influence on her godson.

"I'm really sorry for not trying harder to make it work with Bella, Uncle Charlie" Jazz says wobbly trying not to cry at the fact that Bella had essentially with her choice split her small family apart.

"It's alright sweet heart and this way with Jake being always busy you can take care of Teddy and the old man where Teddy can run around when he finally does change for the first time" Charlie comforts hugging Jazz to him as she begins to finally cry.

Jaccob after being called by his dad to head to the Swan's to pick Jazz up brought Bella's bike with him as he got ready to remind Bella and the bloodsuckers of the treaty.

"I'll see you soon Uncle Charlie" Jazz hiccups before heading out to meet Jake where she sensed him in the trees. It took one look at her for Jake to pull her into his side as she started to cry again and each sob tore into him seeing her so fragile over whatever had been decided at the Cullen's home.

Edward and Bella arrive home to find her bike in the driveway and Jake in the woods with Jazz as he had a message from the pack for him and his family. As the couple reached the clearing Jake looked up from comforting Jazz to see them and his eyes hardened as Edward's eyes widened realizing the wolf had imprinted on the witch and hadn't told Bella yet since he hadn't acted on the imprint till two days ago.

"Message received Jaccob" Edward says tightly as both Jaccob and Jazz growl at the vampire to stay out of Jaccob's head.

"What message" Bella demands as Jazz answers her wobbly ignoring Edward's warning look and growl.

"That in the La Push treaty it specifies that if a Cullen BITES a human that the treaty is broken and the wolves attack" Jazz says wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve.

"It's my choice though so it shouldn't matter" Bella exclaims taking a step toward Jazz just as they all hear Charlie shout for Bella to get in the house and that he'd seen the bike so obviously hers.

"You ratted her out?" Jazz asks looking up at Jake questioningly as he nods earning himself a smile full of mischief as Bella asks him why.

"Less time your bloodsucker is in the house the more often Charlie gets to see Jazz and Teddy" Jaccob says with a shrug as Bella just looks between the two before realization dawns and she doesn't like what is happening between her younger cousin and Jake.

"Oh Merlin we should go I left Teddy alone with Billy and no food all day" Jazz squeaks before letting Jake guide her to the Rabbit and heading home, holding her hand as he drove noting she hadn't slapped nor pulled away from him.

"Does this mean you're willing to give this a try" Jazz asks quietly as he drives pulling up their intertwined hands giving him a hopeful look.

"Yeah I'm willing" Jake answers before earning himself a peck on the cheek and a face splitting smile that only softens slightly as she dashes into the house and picks up Teddy, twirling the little giggling wizard around as Billy watches on with a fond smile as Jaccob picks them both up and spins around as they all forget for just a moment the impending war on the horizon in the happiness of Jake's decision to stand by his witch imprint and their small family.

It would be a year later and an incident with a new born army, fighting with Bella over Jake and a pregnancy shock that saw Jaccob and Jazz watching Bella walk down the aisle with a four year old Teddy sitting nearby with Hiccup and Jack as company. Jazz was holding back tears as Uncle Charlie handed the bride away while Jake just kept a comforting arm around his imprint knowing watching this was killing the little witch inside after a year of fighting for her cousin's life it was going to end without her ever getting the chance to have children and get the chance to see Jazz and Jake's children when they did come as he fondly remember 4.5 months ago being told that Jazz was making him a dad after he came back from the fight to find Jazz passed out on the couch and an amused Emily tending to Teddy.

"Mum are we going to see Auntie Bella first or are we waiting?" Teddy asked tiredly since his first transformation had happened three days earlier.

"We'll wait till the vamps have done their greetings before we go say our congratulations cub" Jazz explains softly before moving forward to hug Uncle Charlie and greet Renee and Phil.

"Renee this is my cousin Jazz who I told you about over the phone and Jazz this Bella's mother Renee and her husband Phil" Charlie introduces the girl as Jake picks Teddy up.

"It's so nice to meet you after hearing all the nice things Bella had to say about you" Renee gushes as Jazz and Jake stiffen a little.

"All good I hope now I have to go greet the bride and groom so maybe I'll see you later if not then it was nice meeting you" Jazz says pleasantly before walking away towards Bella and Edward alone while Jake went to find Seth and his dad with Teddy.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward" Jazz says softly to the pair placing a hand on her aching back and another on her baby bump as the pair turn to the little witch in surprise and Bella's eyes trail down to the now very noticeable baby bump.

"Thank you Jasmine. How far along?" Edward asks politely as Jazz just smiles a fond smile at the pair before answering.

"I'm edging towards five months, but from what some of the pack say I look to be 7 months" Jazz says with a laugh, but cuts off feeling an obnoxious kick. "Plus he or she loves to kick" she grunts before taking one of Bella's hands to feel. Bella just gives a tentative smile as her cousin shares with her in their last moments together as humans.

Jazz would wake up late in the night two weeks later with her cell phone ringing in the other room as she gently gets free of Jake's grip to answer it.

"Jazz I need your help" Bella says in quiet desperation as Jazz stiffens not having heard Bella like this before.

"What's wrong Bella I thought you were still on your honeymoon last I heard?" Jazz asks softly putting a hand on her baby bump as her twins kicked. The healer had confirmed the other day she was having twin boys and that she was further along than the muggle doctor had predicted.

"We were, but something happened...I'm pregnant" Bella says softly as Jazz takes in a sharp breath knowing what that meant.

"Alright Bella listen to me carefully I will meet you at the Cullen house with whoever else you've called for help, but know I have to tell Jake where I'm going so the pack might not like the situation Bella" Jazz orders calmly before hanging up and moving into silent action.

Jaccob would be woken up an hour later by a very grave looking Jazz holding an overnight bag and a book under her arm.

"What's wrong?" Jaccob asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sits up and pulls Jazz into him.

"Bella called earlier and gave me some news that will upset the pack if not handled properly so once I head over there I need you to tell Sam and if they don't like it come to me with Teddy because I will not have blood on my hands nor yours" Jazz explains softly as it dawns on Jake what Jazz is talking about after having read Jazz's books with her.

"The bloodsucker got her pregnant" Jaccob demands incredulously as Jazz just nods pulling Jake's hands over her baby bump to ease his anger slightly.

"Yes he did but we will not take it out on their baby for their parents faults" Jazz says warningly as Jake swallows hard knowing that Jazz was talking about more than just Bella's baby but their own with them not saying a word to anyone from her side of the world.

"Alright if things do go sour I'll meet you at the Cullen's with Teddy and the dogs" Jake agrees not liking his pregnant imprint heading into vamp territory alone.

Esme would let in a very tired and stressed pregnant Jazz two hours later.

"Where's Bella?" Jazz asks placing her bag down on the stairs before heading into the living room carrying the same book she had shown Jake earlier to explain that the baby Bella was carrying was what the magicals called a dhampir.

"Right here Jasmine" Bella says softly as Jazz just sighs and sits beside the woman on the couch with Edward hovering nearby.

"Okay you pansy need to make yourself scarce while we women have a talk and no mind reading otherwise after I deliver next month I will kick your arse from here down to Mexico" Jazz orders motioning for Rosalie and Esme to join them having noted the pixie, Alice's absence. After a slight growl from Jazz, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett leave the room and head outside.

"What's with the book witch" Rosalie demands as Jazz opens the book to the small chapter on dhampirs.

"The book Rosalie is to clear up some things for Bella and everyone since I know what needs to be done that way you vamps don't struggle with Bella's declining health as the pregnancy quickly progresses" Jazz explains patiently before turning the book around to reveal what she'd been looking for.

"A dhampir?" Esme asks questioningly as Jazz nods with a slight wince rubbing her baby bump soothingly on one side.

"Yup a half vampire half human child born from pairings such as Edward and Bella's. There are only four known dhampirs around and I only know one of them due to some time I spent in South America during a summer when I managed to give my protectors the slip. From what I got from talking with the man he'd stopped aging when he reached physical maturity after 7-8 years after his birth. His mother died though during the birth due to the lack of care and help she had from those around her only having a sister to help and he turned her right after his birth. I think with the right care here Bella can survive and have this baby but it'll take diligence and patience on our parts" Jazz explains as Bella smiles at her taking both of Jazz's into her fragile ones.

"Thank you Jazz" Bella says quietly as Jazz surprises them all by hugging Bella as tightly as she can.

"Don't thank me Bella this is your chance to have the immortality you have been fighting with everyone over and to have what I have with Jake. A child to call your own and love and cherish. Merlin if you even stick around I might just name you godmother of one of my boys that's how much I hold you dear as family Bella never doubt that for a moment even though we have had our differences" Jazz says softly as both vampire women just smile softly as Jazz stands up and heads to the front door to let in the person banging on the door.

"The pack is coming" Jake growls as Teddy throws himself at Jazz whimpering while Seth and Leah pace in their wolf forms on the front lawn.

"They didn't listen those wankers will pay when I'm no longer a walking blimp" Jazz growls as Jake tries to keep her calm with how close she was due to carrying twins.

"How much time do we have" Edward demands coming into the room in a blur as Jazz just takes in a harsh breath feeling a sharp kick.

"They may not attack as long as I am here. Pack law will over rule any desire to attack since the wolf inside demands the imprint be protected" Jazz says sitting down as Carlisle looks at the small witch in concern. Jake catches this and takes Teddy gently into the kitchen to get him fed with Esme.

"Jasmine how often does the kicking happen like that" Carlisle asks concerned as Jazz rubs her back.

"More often since this morning" Jazz explains with a hiss as more pain hits her as something wet soaks the coach as Bella looks down in surprise as Jazz's water breaks.

"Oh Merlin" Jazz breathes in shock as Carlisle quickly escorts Jazz upstairs with the help of Rosalie while Bella just looks on in shock that all because she'd called Jazz into help Jazz went into labor due to the stress.

8 hours of screaming and cussing later with great relief from those inside and outside the house that one then a second cry could be heard from Carlisle's office on the second floor. Carlisle walked out and let the others know that Jazz wanted Bella if she could manage it, Seth and Leah in the room to be the first besides Jake who had held her hand through the whole ordeal. She'd broken his hand three times to the humor of Leah and Rosalie.

"The pack didn't attack?" Jazz asks tiredly looking up from twin heads of sleeping black hair to see Leah and Seth come into the room. Leah looked around curiously as she then looked to the hospital bed with Jazz in it holding two little babies that looked exactly like Jaccob right up until they opened their eyes to reveal Jazz's emerald green eyes in one of the boys while the other had Jaccob's brown eyes.

"Did you decide on names" Seth asks eagerly as Jazz just laughs weakly looking up to Jake as he takes the boy who had her eyes.

"Well for the one I'm holding we agreed on Kurt Remus but the one Jake is holding was a surprise so we hadn't come up with nor agreed on the first name but agreeing on having two middle names for him" Jazz explains looking to Jake holding their second son.

"Well what would have your mom and dad named you had you been born a boy?" Leah says with a shrug as Jazz's eyes light up.

"If I had been born a boy my dad would've named me Hadrian. So that would make him Hadrian Tate James" Jazz says as Hadrian begins to gurgle at the use of his name.

"Looks like he likes it" Seth says making a funny face at their new pack member.

"What about last names" Bella asks being carried gently into the room by Rosalie.

"They'll be Blacks since you can't deny the resemblance" Jaccob says gently as Jazz begins to fall asleep.

"They're really beautiful Jake" Bella says as she gets a good look at her new cousins while Jake just nods fondly holding Kurt now while Hadrian slept in Leah's arms.

"Thanks Bella do you want to hold him?" Jake asks motioning to Jazz's cell phone since Charlie needed to know.

"Are you sure?" Bella asks looking unsure as Jake gently places the swaddled baby into her arms before leaving the room to call Charlie.

"They smell like wet dog like the mutt does, but it's duller thanks to Jazz's weird scent. Must mean they both have the potential for magic" Rosalie says absentmindedly as Leah hums a native lullaby to Kurt.

It would be a week later that with great distress and commotion that Bella delivers a baby girl they named Renesmee. Bella would wake up to Jazz sitting and holding her hand while Edward hovered unsure that the witch should be there only to be hit with a stinging curse for even suggesting that Bella would hurt her. Bella to everyone's surprise didn't attack anyone out right till it was learned to Jazz's amusement that Seth had imprinted on the dhampir.

"Relax Bella he may have imprinted on your baby girl but he'll only be what he needs her to be" Jazz explains with a laugh coming onto the scene with Teddy and her twins. Hadrian on her front and Kurt on her back as she moved about with ease like it wasn't an issue she had two 9 pound babies on her person. Bella relaxed and gently moved over to coo at Hadrian as he gurgled and cooed at everyone around him while Kurt just slept much to Jake's amusement.

"She's growing so fast" Bella comments quietly as Jazz takes her hand squeezes it gently.

"Yes but she will and when she reaches maturity she will stop aging and keep in mind that the human part of her can still eat food and will suffer puberty when she hits that physical age" Jazz explains with a sly smile as it dawns on Bella immediately that Nessie as Jazz called her could potentially make her a grandma someday, a scary thought really.

"Let's just focus on the present then" Bella giving Jazz look for putting those thoughts into her head while Jazz just laughed. Jaccob watched on glad to see the family reunited though Charlie had cussed at missing the birth.

Trouble came in the form of one of Alice's visions one night as Jazz sat and helped teach Nessie how to write with an inkwell and quill to Edward's amusement. Jaccob sat in the kitchen with Teddy and the twins as Teddy helped bottle feed his little brothers.

"Irina has gone to the Volturi" Edward says quietly as Jazz gently pulled Nessie into her lap and smoothed down her curls.

"Let them come I'll show them not to mess with this family" Jazz growls, causing her magic to flare out a little bit. Jake just snorts knowing it was more than being threatened. She had out right claimed Forks and La Push as her territory in magical terms so the Volturi coming was an excuse to exercise her claim.

In the end the Cullens all went out to collect witnesses as Carlisle called them leaving Jazz to babysit and house sit much to her delight having all the children to herself but at the same time a little miffed the vamps wouldn't even consider letting her exercise her right as the ruling witch of the area to just basically tell the Volturi to shove off that the Cullens were hers to protect and that they had no right to threaten a dhampir.

The first time the Denali clan met Jazz face to face the coven leader greeted her with respect having sensed her claim on the land. That and Carlisle had explained to them who she was and that Jazz would hex them if they hurt her children, two shifter magic user mixes and a wizard with the curse of the children of the moon.

"At least you have some manners, the other Yank not so much when I had to stun him for trying to get too close" Jazz says with a sniff as Edward looks behind her to fin Garrett on the ground stunned as she had explained.

Bella would later pull Jazz aside with Jake and Seth to ask them if things went wrong to get Nessie away and just run.

"Well I'm flattered you asked Bella but it won't come to that if Alice and I have anything to do about it" Jazz says with a gentle but secretive smile while Jake and Seth look to her confused and Bella looking a little relieved.

"Thank you Jazz" Bella says hugging the little witch as Jazz just laughs.

"Don't get me wrong Bella I would love to have Nessie all to myself since I'm surrounded by boys so Nessie would save me in all the testosterone" Jazz says with a shrug and a smile as Bella gently smacks Jazz's shoulder.

When the Volturi did arrive sometime after Christmas they arrived to the Cullens, the La Push pack, the Cullens witnesses and one witch who stood beside the head of the Cullens with a russet colored wolf behind her with a toddler and two infants while the witch herself held Nessie.

"Aro it's a pleasant surprise to see you and your coven so far from home over such a simple matter" Jazz begins pleasantly as Aro focuses in on the little witch and Caius blanches knowing who exactly she is and the simple fact she cussed him out for nearly wiping out the werewolves over a dispute with a single member of the species.

"I'm surprised to see you so far from home Ms Potter with the magical community searching for you high and low in Europe. Even came to us in Volterra when they learned of your little visit with us two years ago" Aro says amused as everyone on her side looks to her with surprise while she and Nessie just laugh.

"Yeah well I wanted peace and what I got was a mistaken identification for my cute little cousin here since I know I had a pleasant conversation with Marcus about the dhampir I met in the jungles of South America" Jazz says in a pleasant tone, but her hard emerald eyes had Aro looking cowed under it while Edward just looks at the little witch in awe since he could hear the thoughts of the guards and a little threat she had made during her visit had them afraid.

"Now Renesmee here is a dhampir born to my cousin, Bella now a vampire and her mate Edward. As you know she is the fourth female of her kind so kindly take this information in and leave this group in peace because you and I know my threat still stands Aro" the little witch continues on as Nessie places a hand on her cheek asking what her Auntie Jazz had done.

"Oh I didn't threaten too much sweet heart, just told them that if they didn't smarten up I would tear their home in Volterra to the ground and place a new ruling body in their place since they seemed to be slipping in the last few decades" Jazz explained as Aro and Caius flinched while Marcus remained stoic and passive looking. "If you still don't believe me about her status I believe there is someone here with family here who would be willing to confirm, am I right my dear Nahuel" she says fondly as Alice and Jasper come over the ridge with Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. After the confirmation Aro led the Volturi guard away afraid of the little witch while everyone met their partners and just took in the relief it hadn't come to a fight.

"You know you're quite scary when you mean business" Jake laughs in relief holding Jazz to him while the rest of the pack with the exception of Seth head back to La Push as they all celebrate at the Cullen home.

"I've been told; after I started thinking and looking out for myself I travelled and made friends so of course I'd know the Volturi but really I only like Marcus" Jazz explains as she lets Teddy into the hug while Seth holds the twins while Renesmee hugs him in relief while Bella and Edward watch on as Edward catches Alice's vision of a happy future for them all where Nessie was walking with Seth and Jazz and Jake's children, the twins, and three little girls running ahead of them while an older Jake and Jazz watched on fondly.


End file.
